


Breathe Into Glass

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [43]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Parker and Alec Hardison (Leverage): Breathe Into Glass [acoustic] - asobi seksu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Into Glass

Alec loved what they did, but hated what it sometimes did to them. Cases like the one they had just closed seemed almost designed to dredge up old woulds, make raw old scars.

He walked slowly until he saw an old tree, branches gnarled and droopy. He sat down and leaned his back against the rough bark of the trunk and watched the world go by a while, before he delved into his satchel and pulled out a box of tissues. Wordlessly, he held them up over his head as far as he could reach, and felt the box be plucked from his fingers.

High above him in the branches, he heard Parker sniff and blow her nose. The leaves rustled and the branches creaked. Alec stretched his legs out in front of him and made himself comfortable as he waited.


End file.
